Dean's First, Second, Fourth, Seventh and Ninth Tattoos
by stars28
Summary: When Dean gets his first tattoo, Sam has left for Stanford. (pre-season)


**Dean's First, Second, Fourth, Seventh and Ninth Tattoos.**

* * *

**First Tattoo.**

The day Sam leaves for Stanford is the day when Dean gets his first tattoo. He walks into the small and dark tattoo shop and asks to see the main tattooist.

"You're looking at him," The dark-haired man says, standing up and shaking Dean's hand, "Now, what do you want?"

Dean passes a piece of paper to him. The paper has _"__Сэмми__"_ inscribed carefully on it.

"What does it mean?"

"Sammy in Russian," Dean replies, not offering any more information, "Could we get on with it?"

"Hold on son, you haven't told me how big you want it or where you want it doing." The tattooist says, chuckling.

Dean laughs, "I guess that is true. Well, I want it about _this_ size," He holds his fingers about an inch and a half apart, "And I'd like it done on my left hip."

"Ok then, you're telling me the right stuff," The tattooist says, smiling, "Now we can get started."

* * *

Dean walks out of the tattoo shop with a pain in his hip, but it wasn't worse than anything he'd ever got on a hunt. He could deal, but he was now the proud owner of a tattoo that read _"__Сэмми__"_. He grins, but then the smile falls from his face, as he knows that he'll have to hide it from his Dad. He doesn't care though, because he now has a permanent reminder of his brother.

* * *

**Second Tattoo.**

The next tattoo Dean gets is several small stars along his upper left arm. These don't have any meaning, he thinks they look good, even if they do sting. He still has to hide them from his Dad though because tattoos make someone easy to describe and his Dad wants him to be able to slip in and out of people's lives without them noticing. But Dean figures he can get away with it as they wear suits when they question people.

* * *

**Fourth Tattoo.**

Dean has the bug for getting tattoos by the fourth time.

The last time he got one, he'd had to sneak away in the middle of the night from the motel room he shared with his Dad and find a twenty-four hour tattoo parlour, which, as they'd been in Las Vegas, hadn't been hard. He'd got some more stars.

This time though, he's thinking that he might get the half-sleeve on his left arm complete. Roses would go well with the few stars that are already on his arm and he thinks he'd like that.

* * *

**Seventh Tattoo.**

By the time Dean's Dad goes missing, Dean is halfway through having his back tattoo done. He's gone for a golden eagle which spreads its wings across his shoulders. It's very delicate and he has to be patient as the tattooist does his work.

Dean wants this as a reminder of Oklahoma City, so he remembers the women and the good times he's had here. He'd spent two blissful weeks here without his Dad, and he's been having the time of his life, no hunts, just good food and drink. He should have known that it would end.

Two and a half hours later and Dean has the reminder of Oklahoma City on his back, and the city itself is fading into the horizon. Granted, it hurts to drive the Impala as doing that uses the painfully sore muscles in his shoulders. It's worth it though, Dean knows he's never going to forget the time he spent in Oklahoma.

* * *

**Ninth Tattoo.**

With Sam back in the passenger seat of the Impala, Dean is finding it harder to sneak away so he can get his tattoos done. He manages it though, it just takes patience. Sam has to fall asleep at some point, and as soon as Dean is certain that he's out for the night, Dean is out of the door.

As they were driving in, he noticed a tattoo parlour not far from the motel where Sam is now sleeping. He plans to some more stars and the like on his sleeve.

* * *

"Where were you?" Sam asks as his brother enters their shared motel room. Sam wonders why Dean's wincing.

"Me? Oh, I was..." Dean casts his mind around for a suitable place before continuing, "At a bar."

"Oh yeah?" Sam doesn't believe him, "Then why are you wincing?"

"Because I got in a fight, and they nearly got me but I managed to get away from them just in time." He lies, hoping that Sammy doesn't notice. But obviously he does. Dean's luck just isn't that good.

"That's crap, and you know it. So tell me the real reason Dean."

"Uhh... I think the best way to do this is to..." Dean slips out of his t-shirt off.

Sam gasps in shock. Dean is covered in tattoos. He can see the stars and roses that litter Dean's left arm and various miscellaneous ones across his chest and down to his hip. But it's when he turns around that Sam is speechless. Across his brother's back and shoulders is an eagle which is truly magnificent, its wings spreading up and just kissing the top of Dean's shoulders. Sam's eyes drift down and he spots something peeking out from above Dean's waist.

"What's that?" He asks, pointing at the thing he'd spotted.

Dean glances down, and then yanks his jeans down a little, so his younger brother could see the tattoo.

"What does it say?"

Dean mumbles, "Sammy in Russian."

"What?"

"Sammy in Russian," Dean says again, "I got it just after you left for Stanford..."

"Oh Dean... You didn't have to."

"I wanted to have a permanent reminder of you."

Sam feels tears welling in his eyes.

"No chick flick moments."

Sam smiles, "Bitch."

"Jerk." Dean grins, he knows that from now on he be honest about his tattoos. He puts his shirt back on, grimacing at the wave of pain it sends through him.

* * *

_**A/N: The idea of Dean having tattoos has always fascinated me, ever since I started to read SPN fanfic, so to write one was amazing. Enough of me telling you what I think, tell me what you think.**_**  
**


End file.
